In modern vehicles, aftermarket modules are increasingly being utilized by vehicle operators/occupants to provide a variety of services. For example, aftermarket telematics units that are compatible for use with communication systems that are designed to provide a vehicle operator and/or vehicle occupant with a variety of telematics services are increasingly becoming available in the marketplace.
In some instances, it may be desirable for an aftermarket module to communicate over a vehicle's CAN bus (hereinafter, “vehicle bus”) with other vehicle components and/or systems. In one known example, such communication with the vehicle bus is accomplished by providing a module (e.g., a dongle) that is capable of docking with the vehicle's assembly line datalink (hereinafter “ALDL”) which is coupled with the vehicle bus. The aftermarket module may then be communicatively coupled with the module to permit the aftermarket module to use the module to communicate with the vehicle bus.
In known examples, the communicative coupling between the aftermarket module and the module may be accomplished via wireless communications or via a wired connection running between the aftermarket module and the module. While both of these solutions are acceptable, there is room for improvement.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide an aftermarket module arrangement that provides an alternative mode of connectivity between the aftermarket module and the module. In addition, it is desirable to provide an aftermarket module that provides the reliable communicative coupling currently available in a wired arrangement while also providing the aesthetically pleasing appearance currently available in a wireless arrangement. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.